PostIts Love
by LoveVilla
Summary: When Troy leaves to New York, Gabriella was left alone. When he comes back everything turns wrong. He thought Gabriella would still be the same but she wouldnt talk to him, she would constantly ignore him. What does Post-Its have to do with this?


The window was slightly ajar while droplets of rain hit against the window pane. The whole room was dark and the only light sources available was from the glass window that shows a remarkable view of the ocean and the dim light from a Mac air placed on the neatly made bed. Tapping rapidly on the Mac air was a tanned Filipino teen who was leaning towards the screen. Her name was Gabriella, Gabriella Montez. She stopped typing but still not taking her eyes of the screen; she straightened her back and read what was in front of her. Right now her face showed lots of emotion, sorrow, sadness, everything that showed pure depression. She closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling and snapped the laptop shut…

_One year later._

Gabriella sat at her dresser applying her make-up. She turned slightly to the huge calendar that was hung on the wall beside her dresser to reassure herself that today was _the_ day. On the 23rd it was marked in big bold letters saying _Troy comes back!_ Surrounding the calendar was pictures of her and a guy with dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Beside them were 2 pink post-it notes one saying _2008 Troy goes to NY_ and the other one saying _2009 today… he comes back (:_. She tied her hair into a messy bun but still managed to look beautiful. She was wearing a grayish vest with fur on the edges over a plain white beater, a matching black mini demine jean and a pair of blue and white stripped long socks under a pair of silvery Stella McCartney trainers. Looking into the mirror and blowing a kiss to herself, she smiles confidently and left the room.

Later into the day, she walked down the stairs and came face to face with the guy in the pictures and a group of other guys behind him. They stared at each other for what seems like forever but Gabriella finally broke it. There were whispers coming from the people behind the tall, handsome muscular guy Troy, the corner of his lips twitched and curved into a little smirk. Gabriella bit her bottom lips and kept walking down the stairs but in a fast pace acting like nothing happened. "Oh she's mad…" One of the guys teased. Troy had a slightly puzzle look on his face but shook it away. He ran down the stairs after her, "Gabi, Gabi, Gabriella" He finally caught up with her. "Why are you running away from me? Why don't you ever answer my emails?" He shot her with questions. Silence, she didn't move one bit. "But you got prettier, have you got a boyfriend yet?" He asked smiling hoping he would start something with her, but instead, turned around and walked away.

At lunch, Gabriella headed for the library and settled at one of the back table. She sat next to some guy that was pretending to be reading but was actually playing a game on his iPhone. She starred out the window for a while, completely bored and blanked out. She then picked up one of her old note book and flicked through it. A picture of her and Troy fell out of the note book. She picked it up and examine it, it was a picture of Troy hugging her, on his arm, was written _wait for me !! __–Troy_. She sighed and suddenly she saw Troy and quickly stuffed it back into the note book.

Troy spotted Gabriella, placed the books he had in his hands down onto the oak table and took a seat next to the guy who was still tapping on his iPhone furiously. "Gabriel-" Troy started but he was cut off. "Sssh!" The iPhone guy put his index finger on his lips. Troy sat there staring at Gabriella with his head on the table. Suddenly, an idea hit his mind, he unzipped his pencil case and pulled out some post-it notes. He tore the top ones that were dirty; he wrote something on the post-it and stuck it on one of his books. He then slid the book across the table to where Gabriella was sitting pretending to be studying. She picked it up and read it, _r u still the same ?!?_, she softly put it onto the table and kept on reading. Troy sighed and sent her another one. She scanned it quickly and placed it on top of the other book. _I know whom u r falling in love with ?!_

The next day, slightly before time for free period, Troy stood against the East High wall waiting for a certain gorgeous brunette to appear. He had to pretend that he felt sick and asked for a visit to the nurse so that he wouldn't miss Gabriella. Troy closed his eyes and after what felt like an hour he shot it open due to the loud bell sound signaling that it was the period was over. At that minute, Gabriella walked through the slightly dirty glass door. Troy used his elbow to push himself off the wall and followed Gabriella, making sure he was keeping a good amount of distance.

Once they reached Gabriella's destination, which was a book shelf that contains a series of books that Gabriella loved, Troy grinned with hope. Gabriella pulled out a book and was a little surprised to see a yellow post it on the cover of the book; she read it, _What r u thinking ?_ She held it in her hands, slightly confused and pulled out another book, _Are u angry at me ?_ Then again, she bit her bottom lips and snuck a look around. Suddenly, Troy came out from behind the book shelf. She stared at him with a slightly annoyed look on her face. Without any clue, the bell rang to say that it was time for the next period. She shoved the book at him and walked off.

At lunch, that day, Gabriella opened her locker only to find a bright, now-familiar, yellow post-it; _cya there ): !?!_

_Flashback…_

It was a lovely day. Bright sky, with a bit of could floating through the sky. About a year ago, before he went to New York. It was the only two of them sitting at the top of a white building eating sandwiches, nothing can get anymore perfect. They were both smiling, clearly both were very happy at that moment.

_End of flashback…_

She wasn't sure of what to do, her head tells her to not go but her heart desires. She stood there thinking biting her bottom lips, she always does that whenever she thinks of him, which she seems to be doing that quite a lot now. Gabriella let out a big huff and grabbed some stuff that was necessary, and then slammed her locker. She chose to follow her mind.

_Flashback…_

One night, Gabriella was in a white jacket that was over a plain black spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of black tracking bottom to top it. She sat on her squared furry carpet that was decorated with some black-patterned pillow and one of those big, modern round lamps that was set beside the expensive carpet. Her white 3G was in her hand, sliding up and down her contact list, thinking if she should call him or not. She pressed on his name and waited for him to pick up. Mean while at Troy's place, it was filled with loud bashing music and people dancing everywhere. So, of course, he didn't pick up his phone. He was just letting it ring, ring, and ring. Gabriella sucked in a mouth full of air and let it out with a huge sigh.

_End of flashback…_

Mean while with Troy, he was standing on top of the white building that he and Gabriella used to hang out, hoping that she would come. He paced around the top surface of the building, impatient, starring at his watch as each minute passed by. He finally decided that Gabriella wasn't going to come and he knew exactly where she would be.

When he got the library, he went to the table that they were sitting at yesterday and found her sitting there, reading some kind of romance series. He took the seat that was diagonal to hers and passed her a book with a post it on it. She took it without making any eye contacted and skimmed it. _Why don't you us 4 lunch ?!? (flip through the book)_ She did as it said on the post-it and there were loads of post-it and was stuck inside the book. She flipped one page _Have you eaten anything yet?_ Then the next page _R u ok ?!_ Then the next, _why don't you respond to what I say ?!?_ Troy got frustrated; stood up and smashed his fist onto the table making a loud bang. "Gabriella, what is up with you!?" he shouted. Then he noticed that people all around was staring at him. Gabriella looked around trying to hide her face in her book because of embarrassment. Troy didn't care at that moment, he was pissed at Gabriella, and he didn't even know what he did wrong.

_Flashback…_

The window was slightly ajar while droplets of rain hit against the window pane. The whole room was dark and the only light sources available was from the glass window that shows a remarkable view of the ocean and the dim light from a Mac air placed on the neatly made bed. Tapping rapidly on the Mac air was a tanned Filipino teen who was leaning towards the screen. Her name was Gabriella, Gabriella Montez. She stopped typing but still not taking her eyes of the screen. She was on Troy's website. It had a huge banner at the top of the page saying, Troy Bolton with a little cartoon basketball next to it. As she scrolled down, it revealed a picture of Troy who was holding a delicious-looking chocolate cake in one of his hand and his other arm wrapped around a girl. At the bottom of the picture, it was labeled Happy birthday. Gabriella straightened her back and sucked in what was in front of her. Right now her face showed lots of emotion, sorrow, sadness, everything that showed pure depression. She closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling and snapped the laptop shut.

_End of flashback…_

That afternoon, after school was over, Troy and a few of his friends were in a room that had light green walls. Each wall had a paper with the name of the people who reserved each wall. Troy was finishing off his graffiti when he just noticed that Gabriella's wall was completely blanked. "Troy, dude, let's go." One of Troy's friends shouted. Troy quickly sprayed a little more onto the green wall and threw the almost-empty can into the box that was filled with empty cans.

Meanwhile with Gabriella, she was lying on her stomach on her bed whilst using her index finger to move the cursor of her Mac air. The flashback that afternoon made her go back to the only web she never dared to enter again. As the finish loading, the birthday picture was replaced with a picture of Troy and a girl with a heart frame; Gabriella couldn't quite remember if it was the same girl or not since it was already about two years ago. Suddenly, next to it was a list of videos. She skimmed through it, it was videos of him and some of his friends and family, she wasn't interested until one caught her attention. She clicked on the link and then picture turned into a video. "I hope you were here, Gabriella. I miss you." Troy said into the camera holding the cake. The date was set a year ago. She was surprised that she never saw this before. Her frown turned into a little grin as she remembered about the party that night, and she was suppose to be finishing her wall. She knew exactly what to do.

When she reached the green-wall room, she pulled out one post-it that was in a bag that was filled with other yellow post-its. These post-its were the ones that Troy used. She was glad that she didn't throw them away. One by one, Gabriella stuck the post it's beside each other. When she finished the post-it, it formed a rectangle but there were some spots that were empty. She took out some pink post-its from the bag and filled the empty pass with the lovely-pink post-its. Then she carried a little table and placed the a little further from the wall and then got out a projector and a laptop, and gently put them onto the table. She connected the projector to the computer and then doubled-check that everything was working.

That night, Troy entered that green-walled room and _Right Round by Flo _Rida was playing in the background. He saw people crowding around something. As he walked closer, he pushed through the crowd to only see something that shocked him – in a good way. He broke into a big smile when he saw it. It was a big post-it rectangle and the world _love_ in the middle formed with some pink post its. Then, a light beam from the projector shined onto the filled-with-post-it wall and showed the pictures of Gabriella and Troy.

The next morning, Gabriella arrived at school early and there was barely anyone around. She opened her locker and saw the familiar yellow post-it on her locker door. She grinned as she read it, _CAN U B MY GIRLFRIEND ?_ She held the post-it in her hands and shut the locker softly, unlike the other time when she smashed it. As soon as she turned around, ready to take a step, Troy was standing right there with a huge smirk on his face. Gabriella tried to make a straight face, pretending that she was angry and leaned against the lockers but then again, she was never good at lying or acting so she broke into a smile and pushed herself off. "Where's my gift from New York?" She finally said a word to him. "It's right here." Troy's smirk turned into a smile, which was getting bigger every second, holding an orange box up and handed to her. When she was reaching for it, he pulled it back and said, "You want it? Then come get it!" Troy yelled and ran off. Gabriella was confused for a split second but then realized what was happening and ran after him, laughing happily, knowing that everything is back to normal between them now.

**Author's Note:**__Well to tell you the truth, I _always_ write my endings to my story past midnight, hahah. It's about 4:44am right now ): I'm so sleepy but I'm planning not to sleep because I have to wake up at 5:15am anyways to pick my brother up at the airport (: He's coming back from ski trip ! Anyways, because of my used-to-have obsession with post-its and graffiti, it has inspired me to write a story related to those two object(s)! The story line is crazy and whacky but I think it was kindov cool, don't you? (: Thanks for reading, don't forget to R&R !


End file.
